The Cullens in Austria
by TinySnowflake
Summary: Bella, Edward and Renesmee go skiing in Austria. Just a silly one-shot I wrote while I was there. I hope you enjoy it. Rated K. Warning: I love fluffy Edward.


**Hey Everyone!**

**So I am currently writing this while I am actually in the place where this story takes place (that was a weird sentence.. I suppose.) So yeah, I'm in Austria now, on a ski vacation with my best friend and my parents. (It's awesome here, I love skiing, haha Katrina, I hope you are jealous now..) ****Anyways. ****The ones who've read my stories before know that I live to read and write Daddy Edward, because he's so cute when he gets all protective over Renesmee. (OMG! The last part in Eclipse, when Bella says: 'It's my world too, it's where I belong.' And then Edward says: "So it's not just about me?" AND OMG WHEN HE LAUGHS THERE HE LOOKS SO BEAUTIFUL I SERIOUSLY HAD TO CRY!) Haha anyway, I hope you enjoy this one shot, and if you want to, I have heaps more Cullen Vacation one shots which I can add to the collection so this one-shot will turn out in multi Cullen Vacation shots.**

**Please leave a review and enjoy reading!**

**Jill.**

_**Characters: Edward/Bella/Renesmee (mainly Edward and Renesmee, daddy bonding!)**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Family/ Romance**_

_**Warning: Edward gets very fluffy. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I'm just borrowing them.**_

Edward POV

_Tuesday, 4th January._

_Fendels, Austria (Europe)_

As I looked outside, I saw my daughter and wife trying to put on their skis. From the look on Bella's face, I could see it wasn't really working. I quietly laughed, because if Bella would hear it, I'm sure it would be a week without any psychical activities. And I also knew we both wouldn't survive that. Especially I wouldn't.

I made my way through the room, and on my way outside, I decided I should put on some pants. People wouldn't really appreciate it if I'd walk around in only my boxers. When I was ready, I took my helmet and went outside, to Renesmee and Bella. Ness had a little frown on her face, the same frown Bella got when she was concentrating. When I had approached them, I gave them both a kiss on their forehead. Renesmee looked up at me, a sad look on her face.

"Daddy, I can't put my ski's on. Mommy is not helping either." She said. Bella gave her an annoyed look, but then laughed. I laughed too, neither Bella nor Renesmee had skied before. When I brought it up, both of them were very excited. The only time Bella went to Europe before was only a year or two ago, and that was the disastrous meeting with the Volturi. Since my little princess was only one year old (though she looked about five years old), it was normal she hadn't been to Europe before.

"Well princess, why won't you let your big and strong daddy help you?" I smiled at her. Bella scowled at me, but smirked anyway. We both knew it was true.

Renesmee nodded and watched fascinated as I helped her putting on her ski boots. I knew from people's thoughts they could hurt, especially the first few days, and I was glad that it wouldn't hurt my two girls because of their granite skin. As I had closed her boots, I lifted her up and placed her little feet on the little ski's we bought for her, pink with butterflies of course. I silently thanked Alice to help me pick them out.

When Ness was settled, I turned to my wife. She had this cute look on her face, silently begging me to help her too. I smirked at her need for me to help her, she knew she could do it all alone. I helped her put on her boots, and when my hand 'accidently' slipped under her pants, she kicked me. Right, no sexual tinted movements in front of our daughter. Renesmee sighed. "_Daddy, why are you taking so long? I want to learn how to ski!" _She thought, impatiently. I finished helping Bella and then , finally put on my own skis. When we headed to a big lift, Renesmee looked scared.

"Daddy, could you.. could you.. you know.. help me? I'm scared.." She said, quietly. She barely asked for help, and when she did, my dead heart felt like it was going to burst from happiness. Finally I could help my little girl, like any other father was able too when they were scared. Bella smiled at me, knowing I loved opportunities like these. I took my daughter's little hand in my big one, and placed her between my legs.

"Hey darling, you don't have to be scared. Daddy's with you and mommy is right behind you." I said to her.

"Really? Do you promise mommy?" She asked her mother. Bella smiled, and I knew she loved Renesmee calling her 'mommy'. It made her face glow.

"Of course sweetie, you know mommy and daddy will always be there for you. Wherever you are, whatever you do." Bella said. I smiled at her quote from Richard Marx' 'Right here waiting for you'. My lovely wife always said the song made her think of our relationship. Renesmee nodded.

As we were up the mountain, I still held Renesmee between my legs and made sure her helmet was good. Of course, if she would fall, she wouldn't be hurt, but I loved being the overprotective father. It made me feel more.. human.. I guess.

_Edward, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, what if she crashes into one of those trees? They could easily break and hurt humans. _Bella thought to me. I gave her a reassuring smile, took my daughter's hand and guided her down the small hill. Her little face lit up with excitement, and when she was excited, I was too. Bella came down the hill easily, thank God she wasn't as clumsy as she was human. Otherwise she would've broken all her bones just by putting on her skis.

"Daddy! Daddy! I wanna do it again! Please daddy? Pretty Please?" I had to place both my hands on her little shoulders to calm her down, who knows she jumped too high and broke a bone! I shuddered at the thought of that happening.

When we had descended a few mountains, Renesmee looked so exhausted that she looked like she was going to pass out any minute. Her ski-skills had improved during the day, thanks to my help and Bella's soothing words when she fell. After I helped her out of her ski boots, Bella picked her up and placed her on her hip. Nessie's eyes fluttered and eventually she fell asleep.

We carried her to our suite and Bella helped her in her pyjama's. As I watched the two of them interact, I wondered how I ever got so lucky. I, Edward Cullen, Vampire, was a husband to my beautiful wife, my star, my sun and my moon, the person who brought me alive after a long period of complete darkness. And I , a father to a miracle with beautiful brown eyes and long, curly bronze hair. The impossible had come true.

Bella beckoned for me to tuck our princess in her bed. I made my way towards them and tucked her in. After Bella and I gave her a night kiss, we closed her door and made our way to our bed. When we laid down, she immediately curled into my side, and I curled my arms protectively around her waist. My two girls, my worlds.

Mine.

**Et voilà! I hope you liked it. Not one of my best, I know, but I still kind of like it. Please leave a review, I don't even care if it only says: Good, or You could've done better. (though I have to admit I like the first one better). And if you like daddy Edward, I think you should read Not What You Read In Books + the sequel (I forgot the name).**

**Xox**

**Jill**


End file.
